The Wolf and The Pig
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: Fuu was just a normal high school girl. She didnt have much friends but she was happy, especially when she got to be the president for her school's Food club. But things changed when she went home late. A ward of the state kid entered her peaceful life and turned it upside down. How is she going to handle this guy while searching her past? And why does he like getting in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Samurai Champloo. I just did a fan story about it and that is all. All credit goes to Manglobe or whatever. **

* * *

><p>The subway station was a bit lonely at this stop. Rocking feet dangled as a young girl sat, waiting for the next subway train on a nearby bench. A light tan short sleeved blouse, a navy pleated skirt, long black socks and brown shoes created her attire as it was her school uniform. The thing that made her different from the hoard of students at school was her bun that was hold up by unique hair accessories that she wore every day. A yawn escaped her lips as she was both hungry and tired. She had just gotten out from a meeting with other club members that took longer than expected. Now, she was forced to get the subway home late.<p>

The howling horn of the incoming subway train echoed through the empty station to alert the ghost travelers. This young female stood up and awaited for the doors to be opened. As they did so, she walked in and looked for a seat. There were only two people on board. A thug looking guy that looked a bit drunk as she looked like he couldnt focus his vision onto anything and another male sitting on one of the seats facing the opposite of her. All you can really see from him was his messy hair and navy uniform pants that reminded her of her school's uniform. Feeling safer with the recognizable uniforms, she sat in front of the guy, back facing him, and trying to be as far away as she can from the drunk.

She held onto her shoulder bag tight as she looked out of the window. The view was nothing, being that the subway was underground and all she was able to see was the walls being passed by. She sighed quietly to herself as she thought about all the things she had to do when she got home. Eating was a priority and must be done first. She guess that she had to shower and then finish up that essay that's due tomorrow. She just had to revise it and perhaps even tweak some few things. As she turned back to check on the drunken thug, she had not noticed that he had stood up and was walking down the aisle. Quickly looking away, she hoped that she didnt bring too much attention onto her and would just walk by pass her. It musnt be her day because the guy wobbled his way toward her.

"Hey cutie!" He bent down to her eye level. The stench of beer ricked his breathe and she tried to hold in hers in. She ignored him and kept watching the window until she was forcefully grabbed by the chin to look at him.

"I said, hey cutie." The guy smirked as he held onto her. With a bit of shock, the girl didnt react until some few seconds after, slapping his hands away. She then was able to examine him better. He had a blonde mohawk and a pure navy blue attire, probably from another high school nearby. Some piercings adorned his eyebrow and his eyes looked so off. With a pout, she ignored him again and looked towards the window. This had gotten him a bit annoyed as he tried to grabbed her chin again, only for her to dodge his sloppy movements.

"Better stay still, girl. I just w-want to talk to ya." He said as he then grabbed her arms and pressed them by the seat. "A-as if!" A bead of nervous sweat fell from the young female's face. She was worried about her safety but she was also confused. Why hasnt the other guy helped her? Arent guys suppose to save girls when they're in trouble? Just then the thug almost fell on top of her as the subway train came to a stop. She leaned towards her right, towards the passage way towards the other seats. She looked toward the window on the other side, but there was no passengers trying to get on the subway. The doors opened and then closed, with no one to save her. She felt as she was going to cry as she noticed the guy getting up and trying to get near her. Leaning more to the right to escape him, she kept her gaze at the window to see the reflection of the other passenger. Bold eyes met hers as she saw him. He was observing them all this time and he didnt get up to save her. She pouted from frustration, which gave her a bit of strength as she was able to push the drunken guy from her.

"Dont be like that baby girl." The thug said as he grabbed her hands and pushed her harder, making her hit her head at the seat and making her dizzy. "Ow..." She tried to focus her vision, only to see disgusting lips going towards her. She leaned to the right again and tried to push him away but was only able to sustain him just a foot away from her face. The beer breathe made her want to gag, so she tried to stretch her face as far as possible. As she did so, the other male had lean back and stretched his head towards her. She saw those bold eyes again just below messy hair. Tiny facial hair popped out from above his lips and below as if he wanted to grow a mustache and beard but then regretted the idea. He had some blue orbs as earrings that swayed back and forth due to the train. They stared at each other for a bit before he finally spoke.

"Hey." It took some seconds for him to continue. "I'll get rid of this guy for you." The girl looked at him and then the thug, still trying to reach her face. Finding an opening, she was able to kick him but it made her almost fall. The kick was weak and the guy only stumbled back and then charged right back at her. Quickly, she looked back at him and nodded in a hurry. A smirk appeared on the other male. "It'll cost ya." He continued. It only gave her little time to look back and tried to hold the thug away from her again.

"Hey! You tryin' to get at my girl." The thug said as he noticed him.

"Im not your girl! And will you just help me!" The girl finally spoke back to him as she tried to kick him again but this time, he restraint her legs.

"I said it'll cost ya." The male yawned, which only angered her.

"Just tell me the price already!" She yelled at him, only to jump as she noticed that the thug was slithering his hands up her thighs and skirt. She tried kicking harder but it was no use and the thug was continuing touching her.

"You're so soft, cutie." The girl tried slapping his hands away but it didnt work as he kept going.

"It'll cost you an essay." The male said. "Huh!?" The girl looked back, right when the train stopped again, making the thug fall back. She looked at the scruffy male only to see him picking his nose.

"I just got back to school today and I have to do an essay by tomorrow for credit, but I dont wanna do it. So you do it, and i'll take care of this small fry." He explained flicking his booger to the other side. She couldnt help but to just stare at this guy; he hasnt helped her out because he didn't want to do a stupid essay?

As the train started to move again because of the lack of passengers, the thug got up and had reached for her leg. She had tried to kick him with the other leg but the thug had caught it.

"Cheating on me, girl. Flirting with this dog behind my back, huh?" The thug had gotten both of her legs in between his as he gotten his hands up in the air, ready to hit her. He might have been drunk but a punch by this guy would have hurt. He had many rings on his fingers which would have made things worse. As his hand started to fall, she clenched her eyes shut and shouted;

"I'll do your stupid essay!"

As soon as she finished that, she felt weight being lifted off of her and a loud thug. She opened her eyes to see the scruffy male beside her with a smirk as he looked forward. She looked toward his direction, seeing the thug on the floor in pain.

"Why'd ya do that for?" The thug said, rubbing his cheek which was spilling out blood. It looked like he did nasty damage which made her squirm. "My dad is a principle! He'll knock you out of school by tomorrow."

The other male walked up to him, his shoes squeaking under him. The thug got scared and tried to crawl back, but his cheek must have hurt real bad if he kept holding it. The scruffy male got to him and looked down to him with a huge smile.

"Does it look like a give a crap?" He simply said. He then stepped onto the thug's free hand. The girl could have sworn that she had heard a crack coming from his hand but she didnt dare get closer. She was consumed by fear and confusion. She didnt mean for this to happen. Would this guy keep on going? Should she stop him? The thug screamed in agony and let go of his cheek to aid his hand. The scruffy guy started to frown.

"You're too weak for me to be messin' with." He said, right before the subway stopped. As quickly as he could, the thug tried getting up and ran out of the train, screaming. Blood trickled and fell onto the floor, leaving a trail for people to follow. As the screaming thug left, another young man had gotten in. He was very handsome as he wore the same uniform as this scruffy male. His hair wasnt messy though, but very long and tidy. He wore glasses, which he was adjusting with one hand, and holding a bag of groceries with the other. He looked over at the female and observed her. She was in a state of shock; her eyes wide and filled with fear. She would look at the scruffy male and then at him. He looked over at the other male, seeing blood on his foot. The train started moving as he walked over to the girl and placed his groceries beside her. He simply looked at her and adjusted his glasses on more time.

"It's okay. Im Jin from the kendo club at school. I'll take care of this guy." He simply said as she walked over to the scruffy male and took out his bamboo sword, which he had been carrying on his back. The scruffy guy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm? What do you want?" He asked, confused of the situation. The girl was still in shock and actually didnt know what was happening yet.

"You must have hurt that last man and you might be a danger to my peer. I must make sure a guy like you doesn't hurt anyone else." Jin had said and gotten into fighting position with his sword. The scruffy guy had sighed and stared at Jin, took a glance at the girl and smirked.

"Maybe you'll be a worthy fighter. The other guy couldnt handle me." He responded and gotten to a fighting position, only to fake it and run towards Jin. Both started to do swift moves at each other; the scruffy guy could only used his fists, since he had no weapon, and were aiming them at him. Jin was dodging his attacks and swung his sword at him when he saw an opening. They both kept going at this, neither one was able to hit one another and were able to dodge their attacks easily. They kept at this for some few seconds before Jin decided to step back a bit and read him.

"Hey! Getting scared?" The scruffy guy teased, as he took a step back as well. Jin said nothing as he watched him carefully. Jin then went towards him and tried to hit him again, only for it to be dodged as the other guy bent down and used his legs to make Jin fall. Jin was able to see this in time and jumped a bit back. The train wobbled as it moved, making the kendo boy insecure about his both charged back at each other and continued their ordeal of exchanging blows and dodges.

The girl just kept watching them. She was still in shock but was finally started to regain her composure back. She blinked many times before she realized what was happening in front of her. She watched them dodge and hit as if they were just playing a game of cat and mouse.

"Oh...hey!" She finally called out to them but stopped as the train stopped. She looked out, only to see no one getting one once again. Getting confidence, she tried getting up, pushing her shoulder bag to the seat with the Jin's groceries bag. The train started to move again, so she grabbed onto one of the bars near her to not lose her balance. Her knees were weak, still a bit scared about what had happened earlier to her. "Hey!" She called out again but the boys kept going at it. She pouted and tried to get their attention. The boys finally stopped for a rest and stepped back. They were still paying no attention to the girl. They looked like they were getting ready to attack each other again, fighting stances ready.

"Hey stop that!" She yelled out. Picking up her speed, she did a small jog towards them. Unfortunately, the boys were already getting ready to attack each other once she had gotten in between them. Jin came towards her and she looked back seeing the scruffy guy going towards her as well, both were staring at each other. "Stop!" She raised up her hands, each one facing each male and closed her eyes, scared about the impact.

She slowly opened her eyes as she saw that both males had stopped right before her two hands. A giant sigh of relief had broken out and was able to relax. She looked over to Jin, who looked pretty stoic.

"Uhm, you see. He's not the bad guy, kinda." she started to explain. A '_kinda?' _was heard behind her. "He did hurt that guy real bad but it was because he was saving me from him. It might have been too excessive but he still helped me and I dont think he should be attacked." She bit her lower lip when she finished the sentence. She knew that Jin was a nice but his power still scared her. A few seconds of silence emerged until Jin finally spoke.

"What is your name, miss?" He asked her and then checked the window. The girl struggled a bit as she tried to remember her name.

"It's Fuu." She responded and stared at him. Jin hadn't averted his gaze from the window and then walked over to his groceries and walked back. The train then started to slow down for a stop, making Fuu wobble from the lack of balance. She had reached for a bar and held herself. As the train stopped and opened the doors, Jin looked back.

"I leave him at your hands. Please take care, Fuu." And then he left. Fuu coudlnt believe what he had just said. He was as elegant as people say. As the doors closed at the train started to move once more, she kept staring at the spot Jin was in. She would have still been lost in space if she didnt hear a snicker from behind her.

"Fuu? What kind of name is that?" She heard the scruffy guy's voice. She turned around in a pout and stared at him.

"I just saved you, and you make fun of my name?" Fuu had regained balance and placed her hands on her hips. "Like you have a better name?"

"Tsk. Of course I do." He simply replied and walked toward his original seat. Fuu followed him towards her own seat, kneeling on it, as she was able to poke her head to see him on his own seat.

"Then what is it, huh?" She asked, still pouting at him as he stared up at her. He sighed and poked her eyes, making her flinch and fall back onto her seat. The train was starting to slow down again as she rubbed her eyes from the pain. Squeaky shoes were heard walking by her and the door then opened.

"It's Mugen. You'll need it for my essay." He said as she finally opened her eyes in a squint. Before she could reply back, a paper ball was thrown at her, making her flinch once again. As she opened her eyes, the doors was closing and the subway train was moving, leaving behind the station and the scruffy male.

"Mugen...what a stupid name." She told herself as she looked down for the paper ball. Fuu found it and opened it, probably the instructions for his essay or something. As she silently read the instructions, her face furrowed.

"Eh! He has the same assignment as me!"

* * *

><p>**Hello. I havent been in the fanfiction business for about two years. I apologize if I am a bit rusty. Please, if you see any errors, please dont hesitate to message me. This is a High School AU for the Samurai Champloo series. I am going to do parallels from the anime and maybe the manga in this fanfic. So if something reminds you of certain episodes, like this first chapter to maybe the first episode, it's all on purpose. Please, dont hesitate to message me or to leave a review. **

**Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Samurai Champloo, if I did...they would have gotten married.**

* * *

><p>The young girl yawned as she entered her first class. She was up all night eating and doing that punk's homework. She didnt even had time to revise her own essay; she prayed to the gods that it would be error less. Taking her seat, she lied her head down on her desk, taking a well deserve break.<p>

The classroom was a bit busy as everyone had gotten inside and greeted each other. Girls gossiped while the boys gawked at said girls. Fuu wouldnt mind doing such activities, but she doesnt do too well in big crowds and she was too tired to even try.

"Good morning, Fuu." Quietly said, a chair being pulled back was heard. Opening her eyes, she smiled at her neighbor. A kind and quiet girl smiled back at her as her glasses fell towards the brim of her nose. Her short hair gave her a cute factor that anyone would love, but she was very shy and read books by herself all day. They got a long well, being that they were usually by themselves.

"Good morning. New book, I see." She observed and replied. She kind of really wanted this to end and just go back into taking a little nap before class. The girl nodded before she opened her book and started to read. Lying her head back down, Fuu closed her eyes and tried to relax but it was hard with all the chatter in the room. She wasnt always so alone. She was president of the Food club, so she did much interaction there; but away from the club, she was a bit lonely, but paperwork kept her busy. The club planned many events and the president has to take care of everything related with things to sign.

Fuu was finally able to find that spot on her desk that was making her sleepy. A five minute nap wont hurt. As in a miracle, the class got quiet for her as well, only whispers being heard. Unfortunately, it all ended quickly when she heard a slam on her desk. With a jolt, she looked up, staring into fierce eyes. They entranced her, forgetting that they belonged to that jerk.

"Hey, Fuu." Mugen smirked at her as he stared at her. "Ya got my work?" Sleepy eyes stared back it him. Her eyebrows furrowed towards him and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I finished it for you. I even corrected some of the errors i did last night, but i didnt have a black pen so I just used red. Our teacher likes it when we correct errors with pens." She replied as she went down to her bag to give him 'his' work. She didnt try hard on it and she made some mistakes on purpose, just so her teacher wouldnt think that she did it for him. He was a bit strict on that subject, but wasnt very bright in keeping an eye on the problem. A printed out, two page essay was about to be handed to him when loud footsteps were heard coming in.

"Good morning, class. Every one take your seat. And you..." The tall professor stared at Mugen, "come over here."

Mugen glared at the teacher, which intimated the elder a bit but kept his calm. He walked towards the elder, hands in his pockets of his lose uniform pants. It wasnt until now that Fuu had noticed that he wasnt wearing the uniform right. He wasnt wearing the navy jacket or the sweater vest they were assigned, the light tan button shirt was unbutton on the top so his chest showed a bit, and the blood on his black shoes were still evident.

"We have a new student her with us today. I hope you all greet him nicely, the opposite of what he has done recently." The teacher was clearly annoyed of having him in his class. Glaring back at him and towards the students, the guy grunted.

"Im Mugen. Dont mess with me unless ya wanna die." He introduced himself which just caused silence in the classroom and a sigh from the teacher.

"Just get to your seat. Its the last seat that is available."

The teacher went to his desk and picked up the textbook they were using. Some students went towards their backpacks to get there notebooks out to take notes while others were still too busy watching the new boy. Fuu was one of these students who was busy looking at Mugen; she was taking out her notebook but stopped midway to watch him. He looked annoyed as it is, like he didnt want to be there or have any attention on him at all. What fascinated Fuu was that he didnt have anything with him. No backpack, which meant no school supplies, which meant no notebook to take notes on. Fuu was a bit worried for him, the teacher didnt seem to like him as it is and he was very strict on non note takers. It wasnt until those bold and strong eyes had noticed her own that snapped her out of thinking and made her quickly look away to the front of the room and to open her notebook.

"Ah, before I forget, please pass in your essays that are due today. We wouldnt want to give people that didnt do it by today to get an extra day." The teacher announced as he looked around the room and walked towards the first row of tables. Fuu got somewhat scared as this announcement was made. She had forgotten to give Mugen his essay and his seat was all the way in the back on the third row while she was in the middle of the last row of five. If the teacher sees this, he might suspect of cheating going on.

She looked back at Mugen as she took out her own essay being that she had already taken his out. He stared at her and motioned his head to give the essay to the teacher and she shook her head. She couldnt really tell him anything or her teacher would suspect things even more. With a sigh, Fuu took both of the essays and passed them to the front of her row. Her teacher eventually got to her row and retrieved all of essays. Going through the essays, the girl held in her breathe, hoping that he wouldn't notice the wrong placement of the boy's essay. The teacher then stopped at a specific paper and stared at it.

"Mugen. Why is your essay all the way at the end? You're not at that row." The teacher eyed the boy. Fuu panicked; they were found out. She looked back at the boy, as did the other students, waiting for his answer. He looked so calm as he looked at teacher.

"I gave it to Fuu to look over it." He said. Great, now the attention was on her. Fuu slowly looked over at her teacher, who was already staring at her direction. She gulped and gave a nervous smile at him.

"Is this true, Fuu?" He asked as he held up the paper. Her red corrections that marked the errors covered the paper.

"Y-yeah. Uhm, we saw each other yesterday and we eventually noticed that we were in the same classroom and he asked me to look over it since I knew that you liked to see any correction in pen." She half lied. They did meet each other yesterday but that was all that was true. Her teacher looked at her, then the paper, and then at Mugen. He eventually nodded and walked towards his desk.

"Very well. Youre a good student, Fuu." He said before stuffing the papers into his folder. The statement sounded as a compliment but felt as a warning; as if he wanted Fuu to be wary of Mugen. With a sigh, Fuu looked over at Mugen one last time to be greeted by a smirk from the boy.

* * *

><p>The day went on as it should. The students taking notes and the teacher saying the lesson. It wasnt an hour into the class when the teacher finally asked something.<p>

"Mugen? Arent you taking notes, sir?" The teacher stopped in his track as he put down his book and stared at the boy. Mugen rolled his eyes; its as if this guy cant get off his back.

"Does it look like I am?" He snarked back, not making this any easier on anyone. The teacher sighed. He didnt want to deal with this and it didnt look as if the rest of the students either.

"Jeez. This guy has nothin." A student was heard whispering to someone else. Mugen glared at the direction he thought he heard that being said. Standing up, he scanned the room.

"Ya got a problem with that, nerd?" He asked, not really addressing anyone in particular as he didnt know who it was.

"Now, now, Mr. Mugen. Please, I dont want to deal with much commotion today. Its been hectic as it is. For today, please ask a neighbor for some paper and pencil, if you need it." It seem as the teacher has finally given up for the day, even if it hasnt even started yet. Mugen licked his teeth, he didnt like to be told what to do but at least things would be less attention on him. He looked over at his side, a scared boy stared at him. Looks like he's no good. He looked at his other side and smiled. A seductive girl watched him with a smile. This certainly interested him. He couldnt really take his eyes off her chest of course. They were certainly a good size, for him of course, and her face was good looking too, even if it was covered in makeup.

"Would you mind giving me a paper, hm?" He asked, a smirk on his face once he finally stopped looking at her chest. She slowly took out her folder and gave him some paper and a pen that was inside as well. She smiled the whole time and he swore he saw her lick her lips.

Fuu watched from afar. Really, all this guy does is get in trouble and now he's flirting right in front of the teacher. How absurd this was for her. Pouting, she looked forward and waited patiently for the teacher to continue his lecture.

School ended for the day as the students poured out of the buildings. Fuu was seen dangling her bag and swinging it lightly. This was surely a day she will remember. She had to go through all day listening to that guy flirt with that girl next to him. They were a bit loud and indecent as some of the things they talked about were things that she's not even allowed to search up on the internet without a warning popping up. It was disgusting and it didnt suit well with her lunch; though, she ate it anyways.

She looked up at the sky. It was sunny and clear with no clouds in sight. Summer was brewing but it wasnt as hot as usual. She walked with patience. Most schools let out at around this time and the subway station gets packed. It being hot as it is, she didnt want to be packed into a metal object with students all around her. The thought of it made her sound anti-social but she just didnt want to deal with the heat. Once she gets home, she has to help her uncle in his restaurant and she had to deal with low-lifes as it is.

She eventually arrived to the wasnt as packed anymore and only few people waited for the next subway. She took a seat on one of the benches nearby and just looked straight, avoiding eye contact. It was rough as it is to deal with people in the restaurant and what happened to her yesterday just made her even more wary of her surroundings. It was best to not be in the way.

"Going home early today?" A voice was heard asking her. She didnt want to turn but the voice sounded familiar. Fuu looked up and saw him again.

"Oh, its you." She told Mugen with a small pout. She had to calm herself down. Its not like he did anything bad, just annoying. Mugen smirked and sat right next to her. It was until now that she noticed that he had tattooed arms; they were simple blue lines across his wrists but she guessed they still counted as tattoos.

"Hey," he started unexpectedly. It made her move her gaze to him now, noticing that he was in a good mood. "You have any food?" This question was absurd to her. She always had some sort of food with her and was never caught without a treat. But she looked wary at him. Did he really just as her for some food?

"Uh...why?" She simply asked. He looked at her with a small frown. He thought that was a stupid reply.

"Why do ya think? Im hungry. I havent eaten all day." And on cue, Mugen's stomach grumbled. Fuu stared at him and then sighed. She couldnt just leave the guy that saved her yesterday starving. She reached into her bag and took out a small bag of cookies she had bought earlier. She stared at it for a second, telling it her goodbyes, and held it in front of him.

"I'll only give it to you, if you say thank you to me."

"What?" Mugen was confused. Why did he have to say thank you? Was it for the cookies? He was going to tell her that anyways...eventually.

"Tell me thank you for doing your essay." She explained. "I only slept five hours yesterday because I was doing your essay. I could barely concentrate in class." Her delicate fingers waved the cookies in front of him. Immediately after she explained, Mugen snatched the cookies away. It made the girl squeak and pull back her hand, afraid that he might bite it off. He opened the bag and started eating the cookies. He didnt say anything and just kept eating. Fuu waited for his response but it never came. She glared at him until the subway came. She took her eyes off of him for a second to look at the train rolling in.

"Thanks for doing my essay and giving me cookies, you dweeb."

As she turned to look at him, he was already walking towards the train while still eating his cookies. She decided to follow him in. She didnt want to intrude much so she walked some few steps behind him. LIke yesterday, he sat on a similar seat. She followed behind and did the same, picking a seat that was behind him and her back facing him. She had the urge to talk to him and ask him questions but it just didnt feel appropriate. She stayed quiet and listened to the train move a long the tunnels. Every now and then, when the train stopped, she was able to hear him chewing on the cookies.

The doors then opened on a particular stop. Two individuals came in separately. One of them was Jin, who Fuu smiled. He sat next to her and nodded towards her. The other person was that girl in her class that Mugen was flirting with. She immediately spotted Mugen and trotted her ways towards him. Fuu couldn't help but roll her eyes at her. It's not that she didnt like her, she was just left with a sour taste in her mouth from earlier. She was now able to hear Mugen flirt with her again as she sat next to him, both being obnoxious once again.

"Oh, Mugen. You do know your tatse in women."

"Of course I do. Only the ones with great sex appeal satisfy me and you have plenty to go around."

"Oh, stop it. But I wouldnt mind helping you-"

Fuu couldnt handle it anymore She frowned and tried blocking their conversations out. She shook her head and looked down at her bag that was settled on her lap.

"Is something the matter?"

She had turned her head to face the left of her, forgetting that Jin was sitting right next to her. She smiled and gave a small nervous giggle.

"Oh, Im alright. Just being silly ol' me." She said as she bopped her head slowly. He stared at her for a bit, reading her. It freaked her out a bit until he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright. If he gets out of hand, dont hesitate to tell me." He simply said as he stood up. He walked towards the doors of the train before it actually made a stop. He looked back a bit at her, to Mugen, and then to Fuu again. She had been a bit taken back and was only able to let out confused utterances. When the doors opened, he gave her a small nod which she waved back at him. He hoped her the best.

Fuu sighed. Jin was very confusing and it didnt help her out much with her situation. Now being able to see window of the train. Looking outside, even though it was just the walls of the tunnels, relaxed her. She watched as some of the lights passed by and that the railing changed every now and then. It reminded her of the times she would count the lights that passed with her mother when she was younger. She would stand on the seat and press her face up on the window to make sure she didnt miss anyone of them. Her mother would always laugh at her when she did that because it would always leave a red mark on her nose from the force of the glass.

A giggle interrupted her thoughts and noticed the reflection on the window. It was the two idiots behind her. She couldnt make it out really, her classmate's back covered most of the view but she was able to see Mugen's arm around her and reaching around her more.

"They sure are soft." As Fuu heard that comment, she knew what these two pervs were doing. Great, just great. Bad enough they were annoying her, they were now doing lewd acts on the subway train. She was so ready to lose it.

The subway train was starting to slow down for a stop. The stop looked familiar as it looked like the stop that Mugen went off on yesterday. Sure enough, she saw him get up with the girl following right behind him. He now had his arm around her, visibly outside of her chest. Fuu looked away. If she stared at them for too long, she might catch the idiot. As she wasnt looking, Mugen looked back at her to wave goodbye but didnt seeing the distracted girl.

Fuu heard the doors close and the train moving again. She then looked around as she was left alone once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry for the slow start. I know it may be a little boring at the beginning but I do assure you, it will be better later on. This is what happens when you brain storm everything except for the beginning. Also, I didnt really revise this because I am lazy. There might be mistakes but I will revise it soon enough and any errors will be corrected. <strong>

**See you in the next chapter. **


End file.
